


Ordinary Day

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Just an ordinary day on the bridge.





	Ordinary Day

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her chair, on the bridge, reading a PADD. She could hear conversations happening around her, as the shift progressed, with a blandness that was surprisingly welcome after the last few days of, yet again, being the target of some malevolent Delta Quadrant-species, after a misunderstanding when they located the downed shuttle.

Tom and Harry were discussing a new chapter for Captain Proton, back and forth, over her head. She could stop them, but, after nearly losing Chakotay, and another damned shuttle, Kathryn wasn’t going to begrudge them discussing holodeck adventures from one end of the bridge to the other. In truth, it was a hell of a lot more interesting than the Engineering report she was currently reading.

Kathryn heard the turbolift doors open and recognized the gait of the man who’d just entered the bridge. She glanced his way, with a smile, as Chakotay came around the corner and up the few stairs to their level of the room. Kathryn tapped her forehead with her finger. “How’s the head?” She could see the hint of a bruise around his right eye. 

Chakotay grinned as he sat in the chair to her left. “According to the Doc, I have a very hard head.” 

“I’m just glad you’re all right.” She’d been pacing Sickbay, yesterday morning, when he was beamed in with a head injury. Kathryn hovered, much to the Doctor’s annoyance, and inwardly cursed herself for sending Chakotay, knowing his luck with the shuttles. Once he’d regained consciousness, and it was clear he would fully recover, the Doctor had kicked her out. To temper her train of thought, Kathryn gave Chakotay a cheeky grin and, without turning away, drawled: “Mister Paris?”

Tom turned. “Captain?” 

Her eyes were still on her bruised first officer. “How many credits did I win?”

Tom glanced at Chakotay and smirked. “A least a month’s worth of coffee.”

Kathryn chuckled at the look that crossed Chakotay’s face and picked up the mostly-empty cup of coffee she’d been nursing over the last half hour. “What?” she mused, “you crashing a shuttle is a sure bet, and I was running low on replicator rations.”

Chakotay leaned toward her with a mock hurt look and asked, quietly: “You bet against me, Kathryn?”

She leaned his way and lay a hand on his arm, squeezing lightly. “No more shuttle trips, okay? My nerves can’t take it anymore.”


End file.
